Kuroko no Hokkē
by GoMiracle
Summary: What if they didn't play basketball, but still have their powers? What if they gave up at playing basketball or having the thought of changing career to another sport? This story will cover that, hopefully.
1. Prologue: Curveball

Prologue

The Generation of Miracles has a good reputation of being good at basketball. With them playing together on the same team, they seem like an unstoppable force to be reckoned with, but what would happen if they never knew what basketball was? They still have the same power, Midorima with his 100% shot, Murasakibara with his abilities to block at any part of the court and his Thor Hammer, Akashi with his Emperor Eye, Aomine to be able to shoot formlessly, Kise with his copycat, Kuroko ability to turn invisible, and they all still have the ability to get into the Zone with some exceptions.

The Generation of Miracles was playing basketball in the gym laughing, shooting, and dunking. They were talking about school and their own teams. In the middle of playing round robin, a girl came up to them. They realized it was the coach of the ice hockey team, Asami.

"Hey guys… umm, how are you guys doing?" Asami shyly blushed hiding herself behind her clipboard nervously.

"Hey Asami, what are you doing? We are all friends here don't worry nobody is going to hurt you," Kuroko started, "Isn't that right guys…" he growled at the Generation of Miracle. They all bowed at her and all shook her hand.

"That's not why I am scared though, but I thank you for the comfort. I have to ask your guys for a favor. Our team is in a struggle during the preseason going to 1-4 and we want to win this season, and since you have finish basketball season and won that. I want to at least try to play on our team. I know that it sound weird in the beginning, but if you start playing right now, I can show you the ropes of hockey and see if you are interested in playing."

"Why are you asking us to do this anyway? You know that we are only good with basketball and no other sports. Besides we have lives outside of school with other people too and you know this." Aomine asked.

"Nobody in this school actually has a good grasp of this sport and has the strength of actually beating them in their team. These people that we are facing are really tough and strong with good synergy and teamwork. Maybe you guys can at least help out with practices."

"I mean, yes we do have the strength of actually slamming the person to the wall, but the only problem is how we play. The main problem with your idea is that we don't know anything about hockey, let alone actually playing the sport. We need a lot of more practice in order to play professionally. For practices, you actually hit another road block that you might have not thought of, the number of player the team has. In basketball, there are only 5 people on each team but in hockey, there are I think 6 people on the rink on each team, 5 players and 1 goalie." Murasakibara reminded.

"Exactly my point to you guys, there are 5 players on the court and 1 goalie. I have a goalie that can keep up with your guys, but you 5 can probably do well in hockey, if you ever play it anyways."

"Well that solve our problem then, but also we don't know how to skate well."

"I will teach you guys how to skate as well. Also, I haven't told anybody that you were going on the team just yet. So keep this a secret."

"Ok, I am in, but what are we getting back from all of this? I know you didn't call all of us just to tell to join hockey and say to do it for fun." Kuroko wondered.

"Ha, ha, ha that is what I wanted to hear from you guys. Typical. This tournament is not the same as you guys do in the winter Cup, but it will start off in a season with games to see out of all of the 16 teams we have in our league, is the best. Only the eight highest people who would make it in the playoffs and then we have the regular tournament. Now back to your question. If we win, we get the trophy and each gets $100,000 for every person on the team. Also the best player on the team would get… well you'll see."

"Well, that just changes everything doesn't it? I might be able to join with the rewards, but like what Murasakibara said, it will take more than 3 days in order for us to get a grasp of hockey, so how can we prepare for the actual game?" Aomine asked

"That is the thing. There are 50 games in the series in this season, so we would have plenty of time of actually having the grasp of playing the game during the season. So do you agree on playing?"

"You bet, but don't get surprised if we get frustrated." Akashi warned.


	2. Chapter 1: Talking about it

Chapter 1

Talking About it

T

"Ok I'll see you guys on the rink, hopefully… I know that you can't skate so that is probably where you start off. We will meet on 4:00 PM, so get geared, because that is in around 2 hours. Talk it out and try to have fun guys, especially you Murasakibara and Aomine. Good luck!" She skipped out of the court with them with the confused face at her. After a while, they stopped dazing off and then looked at Aomine in anger.

"HEY! WE DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS. WHY DID YOU PUT US INTO THIS? YOU KNOW THAT THIS FACE IS USED FOR MODELING TOO!" Kise screamed at Aomine eye-widened and in anger.

"I KNOW I AM BIG, BUT DO WANT ME PUSHED AGAINST THE GLASS IN THE ICE RINK FOR 45 MINUTES! YOU ARE CRAZY! WHY DID YOU AGREE TO THIS?" Murasakibara yelled at him on the other side.

"I CAN PREDICT A LOT OF THINGS, BUT THIS IS ONE CURVEBALL I DIDN'T SEE. WHY THE HECK DID YOU THINK THAT WE CAN PLAY HOCKEY!" Akashi roared at him.

"MY POWERS DON'T WORK IN HOCKEY AND YOU KNOW WE CAN'T SKATE ON ICE. USE YOU HEAD ONCE IN A WHILE!" Midorima complain to him.

"Ok guys, I know it was a bad idea, I think, but what are we supposed to do for the next 3 months? I mean it can't be that hard to learn… right?" Aomine replied

"Have you ever watched hockey, Aomine? It is nothing like basketball at all. They have 6 people; they are more aggression against the opponent, more strategy to steal the ball away from you, we don't even know if we can skate on the ice, let alone actually shooting the ball."

" Ok there are some flaws with this plan, but she said that we had 50 games to prepare for the playoffs plus the extra days that we have in between, so it would give us plenty of time to at least get the handle of getting the sports a little better, just calm down a little bit. We are not children, right Kise?" He joked at Kise. Every one chuckled at him, and Kise slapped him in the face which made everyone silence.

"I will try to do my best to do this sport, but if anything happens to me and to my face, I will blame you if I get fired from my job." Kise warned.

"I will try too, not because that I want to or I do it for fun. I just want to see fall on your face. Ha, ha, ha!" Akashi smirked in the thought of that picture in his head.

"Ugh, whatever, even if I get smashed in the glass once in a while, I can crash both the glass and the person without being called a foul. It is legal. Now that I think of it, I would like to play hockey for a little bit." Murasakibara grinned in evil.

"Why can't we just say no to her?" Midorima asked. Everyone just stared at him. They all were ready to laugh at him.

"Are you crazy? Remember the last time you said no to a girl?" Aomine laughed. They all started laughing at him. Then he remembered…

_"Hey Midorima… I just want to ask you something… umm… how I can say this," Momoi shuddered. She asked Midorima if she wants to go to her birthday party._

_"Huh, oh it is you Momoi! What did you want again? Come on you can spew it out." He replied to her with kindness for a few seconds._

_"Um, well I just want to ask you if you want to come to my birthday party. It is in a few days from now. Can you join me please?" She said with wide eyes trying to guilt him over to come to her party._

_"Um, can we talk about this in another time? I mean we are in the middle on the hallway…" He whispered in her ear. People were looking at them._

_"So does that mean that you don't want to go to the birthday party? It is ok if you don't want to go?" Momoi suggested._

_" No I want to go, but I have to go to my friend's house and my parents are coming back from a business trip. I'm sorry, but I can't go to your party." Midorima responded. He turned around to get something from the locker and found that he heard crying from the back of him. He turned around and say that Momoi was crying behind her. All of the people now really started to looking at both of them._

_"You can't come again. You always do this Midorima. You make an excuse to avoid me and with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, but I always see you playing basketball. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS. YOU ARE SO MEAN. "She cried down the stairs and everyone has giving him the face of disappointment and anger. To this day, he would never say no to a girl ever._

"Now that I think of it, I will try to play it now since you brought it up." Midorima giggled after recalling his memory.

"I will try too, but I am fragile and can't play as much as you guys, but I can try to put my effort to pass the ball around sneakily, but like what you said, we have to learn how to skate, before we have to touch the stick," Kuroko added.

"So we all agree that we will start playing hockey, or at least try to play and have fun in the process?" Aomine questioned. They all nodded and they shook hands on it. "So it settled it, we will start playing hockey from he on out. Now let's go to the rink right now." Aomine suggested. They all went out the door and went straight to the ice rink.

Meanwhile, Asami was behind the other door eavesdropping on their discussion. "I better get there before they notice that I am gone. Good thing I know a shortcut over there and they are pretty dumb. This is going to be fun for them and for me, but mostly me." She said to herself. She walked to the ice rink as well.

**Just a little reminder for you guys, no my other story is not on hiatus, I just got lazy and had vacation. So this is just a filler story I can do if I get lazy, I don't want to stop typing fanfic. :3 It will have short chapters, something I can do in my spare time. Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Trying to Skate

Chapter 2

Trying to Skate

They were all strolling to the ice rink because they apparently know where that is and keep forgetting where the basketball court is, but let's get back to the story. A few minute later of talking chatting, and basically fooling around. They enter the ice rink where they met Asami who was swaying her boding around happily, waiting for them to get embarrassed in from of the team.

"So guys, are we ready to start our lesson?" Asami asked politely, smiling. They all nodded in fear and in excitement. "Ok let's get started, first we will have the necessary things in order for us not to get hurt, especially you Kise-chan. He, He, He."

"Why do we have to do that? The ice can't be that slippery… what is so bad about sliding on the ice?" Aomine foolishly asked back.

"You think that the ice is not slippery and it's like playing basketball. There are many reasons why we should have this uniform, but if you really want to know, just go through these doors. She opens the door up and a cold breeze came right in from of them. The all shiver as they saw the big ice rink staring then down. Aomine is instantly regretting asking why we have to wear the uniform. She open the door with a big smile on her face, making them feel uncomfortable and instantly hating Aomine for putting them up to this.

"Come on guys, it's not that hard. Aomine IS the ace of the team, so he should know everything that is right for the team, so this must be the right thing for all you." She said happily.

_Yeah, he is the ace of the team, but he is also the dumbest._ Murasakibara thought in his mind. Aomine was the first person to step on the ice, and the other people came on to the ice. The first couple of seconds were ok, they were walking on the ice, but they were struggling. After a little while, Murasakibara tripped over Kuroko and he fell down. Then Aomine was pummeled to the ground by Murasakibara, then Midorima, Akashi, then finally Kise. Kuroko then quickly slide out of the rink seeing the dog pile they made.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kise muffled under everyone under the pressure. The all scrambled off of him and all struggle to come back to the surface. "Ugh you're LUCKY that I didn't get a scratch on my face. You'll have to pay my bills..." Kise complained behind them.

"Oh stop it Kise, your acting like Aomine when he trying to impress Momoi." Kuroko replied. There was then steam coming out of his ear, ready to punch Kuroko in his face, if he can ever see him.

"Ok, now we got that out of the way, can we please go on with our lesson, or at least try to go on with the lesson?" They all nodded slowly. "Ok, like I said before, I need you guys to get geared up to actually make you to be safe. The gear that people wear is not only for the looks like your jersey and for you to look stylish, expect for you Kise, but whatever. Now let's get dressed up. They all were demanded inside of the locker room and change.

After 10 minutes of changing and struggling, they finally stop changing and came out with their new outfits. "I can actually get used to it, it's comfortable, it is not cold or as cold as last time and I fell more protected." Kise replied.

"I love that you like it too, but the protection you have right now is not going to protect you once you find yourself checked into the wall and end up you on the ice aching, but we will get to that in the different time. "

"Wait WHAA-"Akashi was about to say, but then he got interrupted by Asami.

"Ok let's get started. First let's start out of with the basic skating. Not only moving through the ice is hard on your feet, but it is also hard to skate on the ice too. Some might actually say that it's actually harder, but a one's opinion. Ok I want to see you guys try to skate on the ice before I actually tell you. Let's see who goes first." She said with a smile. She was prepared to laugh because she knows no one can skate.

Now, Kise went first since he thought that skating would be not as hard as he see it. He started off slow and steady looking good, but then he ended up to landing on his head, or at least, in his mask. Everyone was laughing at him and then Asami said," Ha, Ha, Ha, who's next?" They all stopped laughing and realized that they can't skate, but that doesn't mean that they cannot try. Murasakibara, looked well, but then, like Kise, fell on his face. Everyone also have the same fate of Kise, except for one.

Kuroko was the last one to skate onto the ice rink and he shocked everyone, like everything. He was gracefully skating around the ice rink, even doing some tricks on the ice rink. Both the Generation of Miracles and the hockey team that was watching on the benches were amazed, but not Asami.

"It looks like you got the skating classes very well. Good job, but you could at least skate a bit longer," She joked, but put everyone in anger.

"Wait Kuroko! Why didn't you tell us you were skating too?!" Midorima screamed at him.

Wiping the spit that he had on his face, he replied, "Yeah I have been taking skating lesson, so what it get stuff off my mind, especially when all of you guys fight all of the time for the ball. I come here to clear stuff off my head. "They were angry at them, but then Asami came in and broke it up. When I mean break up, I mean leaving a small cut Kise face so they can shut up.

"Hey WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kise screamed.

"Ok, now that everyone has quiet down we can move on to the next thing, passing." Asami said.

"But what about skating? We can't really skate on skates other than Kuroko." Aomine pointed out.

"Oh don't worry I thought of that. Everyone go to the locker once again and I will sent you something there to put on. Don't worry it will make skating so much easier." They all went to the locker room and came out a few minutes later with mop tops on their feet.

"I didn't have this in mind, but it will work," Kuroko noted. Once they all were on the court, they all feel at ease for some reason.

"Ok, now let's start ok shooting. Umm let's get one of my team to show you. Um… Akio, can you come over here?" He step onto thrice rink and Asami gave him a puck and a stick. "Show them the simplest shot, the slap shot." He got the stick and came to the middle of the ice rink and lay the puck down and slaps the puck. It whizzes through the ice rink and made it into the goal. They were all dumbfounded and in awe. They were all scared of the puck since think of the puck going 100 miles per her is going to kill them.

"So, who is first."

**Happy late Thanksgiving! I haven't post anything last week because I have a break and I wanted to take advantage of that break. So that is why I was absent for a week or so. Anyways I have to finish this chapter and the next one. I hope you like it.**


End file.
